Doors of all kinds are mounted to hinges for opening and closing of the doors. Hinges may include a biasing mechanism, such as a spring, to provide a bias force tending to close the door to assist users in closing the door and to prevent the door from remaining in an open position. For example, such self-closing mechanisms are useful in refrigerator doors to make sure the door is not inadvertently left open. Further, hinges may include stops positioned to prevent the door from opening beyond a predefined angle to avoid damage to surrounding objects as well as to the door itself. Still further, devices have been provided that determine when the door is opened and/or closed to control a light that is triggered on when the door is opened.